Good Enough
by Hallowdawn45
Summary: Dramione, Hermione and Draco meet after Hogwarts :) (Previously, IN CHARACTER)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter

REWRITTEN- PREVIOUSLY KNOWN AS IN CHARACTER.

DHDHDHDHDH

Hermione Granger was tired. She was tired of weddings. It had been a very hectic week; she had been very happy when Ginny had told her that she was Maid of Honor, however she didn't expect this much work. She had been running around trying to get color schemes, flowers and decor perfect for Harry and Ginny. So that's why she sat in the Leaky Cauldron letting her sore feet relax as she scanned the room for any reporters. After the war Hermione, Harry and Ron had become instant celebrities. It was good for Ron as he was a Quidditch player and became used to the attention, Harry had always received attention but Hermione was still flustered when she got attention even if it was just a fan asking for a signature. Recently, she and Viktor Krum had been in the news as she had gone to see Ron play and had met Viktor there. He had been very flattering but Hermione had moved on, just like Ron. After people found about Harry and Ginny they wanted her and Ron to get married too. However, Hermione was not ready for marriage and neither was Ron. Both of them wanted to aspire and finish their dreams before settling down. After the war and after everything had calmed down, Hermione and Ron had talked about the kiss in the chamber. They agreed it was awkward and that they were better as friends than anything. Hermione sat there wondering when she heard the tinkle of a bell, telling her that someone had entered the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione looked towards the noise and was surprised to see a pale faced, blonde haired and, even if she didn't want to admit, handsome Draco Malfoy. He paid no attention to anyone and Hermione felt the posh aura of Draco Malfoy washing over her. He wore a white shirt with black trousers and a forest green tie. He held his blazer in his hand and walked to Tom and asked for a fire whiskey. Hermione turned away from him and looked out the window toward the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Draco Malfoy looked toward the brunette and realised it Hermione Granger, know-it-all from school. He thought it was a good chance to apologize, he really hadn't seen her since the end of the war and he remembered when his mother had died at the hands of his father, he had promised himself that he would never go back to being what he had been and head left the prejudice thoughts and became more welcoming towards muggleborns. He walked towards her and placed his drink on the table. "Granger?" Hermione was shocked and hit the drink and it landed on Draco Malfoy's white shirt. Hermione got up and started trying to clean it up with tissues. "Granger, you are a witch right?" Hermione realized what she was doing and muttered git under he breath and took out her wand. "Scourgify" The stain vanished instantly and Draco chuckled. "Sorry Malfoy, I'll pay for a new drink if you want?" she offered. Draco was about to say no when he thought of an idea, "You can pay for a drink, if I get the pleasure to spend some of your precious time catching up?" Hermione blushed and wondered what had happened to the young Malfoy and nodded. They sat down with two fire whiskeys. "Um, Granger, look I never really apologized for…everything." Hermione looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, his eyes full of regret. "I forgave you the day you brought my parents to me Malfoy." He looked surprised and asked, "How did you find out about that?" Hermione smiled, she remembered when her parents had appeared at her doorstep confused about a man in a cloak with blonde hair. "My parents told me about a platinum blonde haired person" Draco chuckled and looked at her, she was so beautiful to him and he knew he was not good enough for her.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Re writing the story and have re-named it to Good Enough. Tell me if you like the changes…

Hallowdawn


	2. Chapter 2

DHDHDHDH

Hermione was confused about Draco and felt that she was not good enough for him, he was a player, and she had read that on Ginny's Witch Weekly magazine. He was voted best bachelor for three years in a row. It intimidated Hermione, as she had never been confident in the way she looked. Draco's pocket vibrated. He took his Wiz Phone out. "Blaise? What happened? YOU MARRIED LOONEY LOVEGOOD!" Hermione watched as his face became shocked to amused and he replied, "Well finally mate, I hope to see a party. Bye. Granger I need to go, I have to go and celebrate." Hermione nodded. "Its okay Malfoy, I understand, say congrats to Blaise and Luna for me! Anyways, I have to go aw well." Draco nodded and smirked as he watched her struggle with her bags. "Here, let me help you Granger, plus were going to the same apparition point" Hermione shook her head determined to show him she could be independent. "No thanks Malfoy, I can take care of myself." Draco looked at the stubborn witch thinking how some things never changed. "Granger, give it to me, stop being so stubborn, I'm helping you with some bags not buying you a house." He took the bags before she could protest and she followed. They left together into Daigon Alley. As they left cameras ambushed them. "I am sorry Granger, its just these damn reporters from Witch Weekly never leave me alone!" Hermione covered her eyes and before knowing it she held onto Draco's hand and they ran to the nearest apparition point. "Granger, your bags and now I bid you goodbye!" Hermione looked at the cameras behind Draco and nodded before she left and landed in her home. She laid her bags on the floor and changed into shorts and a tank top. As she sat down she heard the ring of her phone.

**_"HERMIONE! Did you finish the shopping?"_**

"Yes Ginny! I finished it. I also caught up with someone from school…"

**_"Was it a guy? Wait, was it a cute guy?"  
_**"Ginny! It was Draco Malfoy!"

**_"I was right! It was a cute guy! I can't believe you met him, did you kiss?"_**

"We just talked! He's changed a lot!"

**_"Yeah, Harry was telling me that too."_**

"Oh wait Gin, I have mail! Is that flowers! Ginny, I can't believe this Draco Malfoy sent me flowers and a note"

**_"That's so romantic! You should go out!"_**

"No! The note says, thanks for today, yours DM"

**_"I think he likes you!_**

"Please, He's the guy that use to bully me Gin! I doubt he likes me!"

**_"Fine, don't believe me! Harry's home, Ill talk to you later! BYE!"_**

"Bye Gin"

Hermione looked at the flowers and smiled, she now knew why all those gossiping girls at Hogwarts called Draco Malfoy romantic. Hermione sighed, she decided it was time to go on a holiday, she remembered her Aunt Georgia in France and decided to go their for a holiday plus at this time of year she would be having her annual spring ball.

DHDHDHDHDHDH

Hope you liked it! Review and Favorite


	3. Chapter 3

DHDHDHDH

Hermione awoke the next morning with a smile on her face thinking of her aunt and cousin in France. She got out of her bed and made coffee for herself. Crookshanks came over to her and she scratched him behind the ears. Then she saw that the daily prophet had arrived. She saw the headlines and her coffee dropped on the floor.

**NEW COUPLE? WAR HEROINE HERMIONE GRANGER AND BACHELOR OF THE YEAR DRACO MALFOY GOING OUT?**

_These two famous people were seen together, leaving the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have never been best of friends as children but did that all change? Yesterday we saw Draco Malfoy the rich, successful and handsome businessman holding Hermione Grangers hand and her bags as they left the leaky cauldron. They seemed to be in light conversation as the left and then they noticed the cameras and Draco Malfoy, ever the gentleman helped Hermione Granger reach the apparition point quickly as possible. Draco Malfoy has been known to go out with many different women from time to time, will this be his first actual relationship? On the other hand, Hermione Granger has gone out with Viktor Krum, Cormac Mclaggen, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Will she be able to handle a player? Was this the first glimpse of the hot, new couple or have they been secretly dating under the very noses of all of us? One thing for sure we will be looking out for more of them. _

**Rita Skeeter**

Hermione was tired of all of Rita Skeeter and decided to ignore the news altogether and go to France as soon as possible but before that she had to face going to her office in the Department of Magical Creatures in the ministry to sort out her papers. She decided on a pale pink flowy dress that reached her knees with a black blazer and light pink peep toe heels. She took the floo powder in her hands and shouted clearly, "Department of Magical Creatures" She felt a whirl and when she opened her eyes she stood in her department. People ran around doing their work. Then people noticed her and started whispering. _"She's the one going out with Malfoy.." "She's so lucky…I wonder if she used a love potion, she's smart enough" _Hermione raised her nose in the air and started walking towards her office, just as she was about to reach her door she heard her secretary Lisa call her, she walked towards her. "Yes Lisa?" Lisa smiled and replied, "There's flowers for you Ms Granger, from Mr Malfoy." Lisa winked and handed her a vase of tulips and lilies. Hermione took them and knew there were people staring at her. Hermione went to her room and opened the note.

Sorry for the news today, it upset how dumb people are to believe that crap.

Yours DM

Hermione sighed, he seemed to think going out with her was crap, why did she even get her hopes that he might like her. Little did she know that Draco did like her he was just unsure if she liked him or not. Hermione finished her paper work and then was about to leave when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" There stood a red faced Ronald Weasley. "Hermione, what's the meaning of you and Malfoy? Do you like that death eater? Are you his slut or something?" Hermione looked Ron hurt by his words. "RONALD WEASLEY! How dare you come here into my office and ask ME who I am dating, and judge people you don't know anything about. Moreover, I am NOT dating Malfoy and I am NOT his slut! We just met yesterday in the Leaky Cauldron but if I was going out with him its NOT your business. Now if you excuse me I will be leaving" Hermione saw him protest but she apparated on the spot. Hermione was tired of Ronald being so immature he could be so childlike. At least Harry and Ginny would be supporting, hopefully. Hermione packed her bags and got ready to leave to France. She looked at her flat one last time and left.

DHDHDHDH

Thanks for following! Please Review and Favorite!

Hallowdawn45


End file.
